


Monster College

by Esachen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, M/M, Monsters, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esachen/pseuds/Esachen
Summary: It's a college. For monsters. No humans allowed.
Kudos: 6





	Monster College

The Hinata family was a small family, a mother, a son, and a daughter, who just finished moving into their new neighborhood on the outskirts of town. They lived in a humble cottage, a one bed, one bath, with a large garden that was separated from their neighbors by a chest high stone wall on either side. They had moved to the area from a large city, one overcrowded with humans who weren't very welcoming to the family and eventually forced them out. But it was alright. This little village was more friendly and it was neighboring a larger town which had a monster only college. The perfect place for Shoyo, the family's son. 

The college was large and diverse. It had high marks and always produced excellent monsters that went on to make big names for themselves in the monster world. It was practically the Yale of the monster world. The only problem with it was it was a Monsters college. It was diverse and went mostly unregulated. That meant that a kitsune like Should was gonna have a hell of a time trying to stay alive. The classes were indeed segregated in a way to keep similar species together to hopefully decrease the inevitable mortality rate, but that meant he would be sharing his classes with other canines. Werewolves, Hellhounds, Ceberus', and even worse, the Lupines. 

He wasn't looking forward to that part of college but he was excited to make friends with the other lower ranked monsters and they can fantasize about what it would be like if they were top of the food chain like those top league monsters. 

At the moment, Shoyo stood inside his new dorm room. He had just finished moving in and getting himself settled in the only available room. He was supposed to have three roommates though at the moment, none of them were present. The dorm however looked like a mess. The kitchen had some dirty dishes piled in the sink and a few discarded clothes dotted the living area. The living room acted as a barrier between the front door and the rooms. There were five doors in total that Shoyo could see and from his initial investigation of the place, he found a full bathroom that was rather large and neatly kept. A half bath with only a toilet and a sink which was a bit less nice but still decent, a room that was a complete mess of wires, clothes, boxes and books, and one that was a mess of books and workout equipment with maybe three books at most scattered into the mix. The last room was empty and enviously his own so that's where he started to move in his stuff and that's where he new roommates found him when they finally came back. 

"Oh, the new guy is here. Perfect!" A voice drawled from behind him. Shoyo felt his ears perk and he turned away from his desk, eyeing the brunette who stood in his open door. The man was taller then him as everyone else usually was. He had a pretty face with a natural cocky and condescending look to his features. Warm hazel eyes picked at Shoyo's appearance having the kitsune feel almost self conscious. "I'm Oikawa Tooru. I'm a sea king and the bathroom to the far left is my room. You are only allowed in there to shower and that's it. You'll clean up after yourself in there or I'll make you use the gym showers instead. All other bathroom business, brushing teeth, washing face, using the toilet, that's all to be done in the half bath. Understand?"

Shoyo stood there a bit dumbfounded before he nodded slowly. He didn't really understand why a sea monster would be living in a bathroom instead of a converted room but it wasn't his place to ask. Not now at least. "Yeah.. U-um I'm Hinata Shoyo. It's nice to meet you. I'm a kitsune." Shoyo introduced himself kindly. 

"Good. It's nice to meet you, Hinata. I'm sure we'll be good friends. Come out and meet the other two." Oikawa stepped out of the doorway and headed back into the living room, settling himself down on the couch as Hinata followed curiously, looking towards the kitchen where he saw two other monsters standing. One was shorter then the other and had longer hair, bleached at the ends but dark at the roots. Black cat ears poked from his head and a long black tail hung from the waistband of his jeans. He was some type of cat creature obviously, eyes focused on a handheld game console as he reached around in front of him blindly with one hand, grabbing a bag of bagels and taking one out before biting into it. Not taking his eyes off the game. 

The second monster looked like a regular human, pale yellow eyes, black and grey hair that was pointed up in some weird hair style, jockish body type, but Hinata knew that wouldn't last for long once he saw the male reaching up to his neck where a special necklace sat. A Charm used by the schools to keep some monsters under control. Suppress their appearances and make them less intimidating. The black strip of leather came off and the man morphed into a very odd looking creature. Wings sprouted from his back and his hair seemed more pointed and defined then it did originally, almost like he had horns. He seemed taller too, eyes were more yellow. He set the Charm aside and proceeded to open the cooler in front of him which he seemed to have just brought home, reaching in and pulling out some type of dead animal. Looked almost like a very large rat. He tipped his head back, hovering the dead creature above his face as his jaw seemed to unhinge and he swallowed the creature whole. 

Hinata cleared his throat causing two sets of yellow eyes to focus on him, the apartment falling silent. The only noise came from the cat monsters game. "H-Hi! I'm Hinata Shoyo. I'll be your new dorm mate from now on. I'm a kitsune." Hinata introduced himself hesitantly. He was already intimidated by all of his dorm mates. Usually cat monsters were ranked lower than kitsune but this one seemed too scary. A sea king was one of the higher ranking sea monsters and were plenty strong with sadistic tendencies though they didn't usually pay land monsters any mind. They picked quarrels with other sea monsters or with humans. The last guy, he was the problem. He was a Strix. A large owl monster.. he didn't know what specific type but he knew that they could and would eat foxes like himself. That rat proved just how easy it would be for him to swallow hinata whole. 

"Oh you're here! Hey hey hey! I'm Bokuto Kotarou, nice to meet you!" The Strix held up a hand in greeting, the other reaching back into the cooler to pull out another dead animal. This one being a ferret. "Want a weasel? It's still fresh! Just got it from the local pet store." 

Hinata looked it over, "Tempting but maybe later." He spoke hesitantly, looking back up at the Strix nervously. He was shaking, wasn't he? Of course he was, he was standing in the same room as a Strix who just offered him a dead ferret. 

"I know what you're thinking. And don't worry about him. He's on a rodent only diet." The cat monster spoke up, setting his game aside before he looked over at Hinata, eyes scanning him curiously. "I'm Kozume Kenma, a Neko. It's nice to meet you, Hinata." The Neko greeted kindly. Hinata smiled at him, still a bit shaky from the Strix's presence but the Neko calmed him down a bit. Strix's would hunt down Nekos as well so the fact that he was here and relaxed helped Hinata's nerves greatly. 

"It's nice to meet you guys. I hope we get along great.. I'm gonna head back to my room and finish getting settled. I'll see you guys later." Hinata spoke politely, taking one last look around the room before he headed back to his, leaving the door slightly open to be friendly and welcoming. 

An hour passed and he finished setting up his room and putting all of his stuff away. He only had to unpack his clothes and set up his desk, not having had much to bring from home. He was a bit excited. This would be the first time he would have his own room. Kitsune, or at least his own family, tended to share one large room to sleep and house in. He would have the whole bed to himself. No more waking up to his little sisters feet in his face or his mom's snoring. 

He looked around the room proudly and smiled. He had his own little window which overlooked a small street. He could see a little cafe with a seating area and a fountain and a little garden too. It was getting dark out as well. He stood up from his new favorite spot in the window seat and headed to his door, walking out of his room and looking around. Everyone seemed to have disappeared again. Hinata headed to Oikawa's room, knocking on the door hesitantly. 

Two voices responded at the same time. "Come in!" Hinata furrowed his eyebrows but opened the door anyways, pausing at the sight. Oikawa laid relaxed in a large bathtub, water up to his chest and his sea monster features were out. He had sort of purplish finned ears and a few cyan scales that lined his arms. His eyes were large, solid cyan, and held a slitted pupil. His hair was wet and combed back, skin taking on a pale whitish color that contrasted with his other brightly colored features. Behind him and to the right, directly in front of Hinata, Bokuto stood in a large shower, naked except for his Charm, hands currently in his hair scrubbing with some soap. His wings were gone and he looked human again, not paying hinata any mind. 

"Ah, sorry for the intrusion. I just wanted to see when everyone else usually showers? I wouldn't want to get in the way of someone's routine." Hinata smiled weakly. "Don't worry about it. I'll be done in a bit so you can go after me. Kozume doesn't shower. He bathes himself in the sink in the other bathroom every night since he hates large bodies of water." Bokuto explained. "How dare you say what he should and shouldn't worry about in someone else's room." Oikawa muttered slightly in annoyance, lifting his binder and flipping through the laminated pages. That was probably a textbook made specially for the sea monsters. 

Bokuto just ignored, ducking his head under the spray to rinse his hair out before he turned the water off, shaking himself slightly before he opened the door and got out. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself, beginning to dry off, not before servicing hinata with some full frontal nudity which was unrequested though not unappreciated. 

"Showers all yours, Hinata. Hope you're okay with being naked in front of others cause Kawa over there won't leave if he doesn't feel like it." Bokuto laughed before he headed to his own room. Hinata nodded, looking at Oikawa who was staring at him quietly from over the top of his textbook. "I'll be right back with some stuff." He spoke, heading back to his room and returning only after he grabbed his soaps, some clothes, and a towel. 

"There's a shower rack in there that you can leave your soaps on. Bokuto is the only other person who uses it so it should be relatively empty." Oikawa instructed, watching hinata as he set his clothes and towel on a small bench that sat next to the shower door. The bathroom itself was really nice. It was clean and smelled like honeysuckle and lemon. The floor was white tile and the walls were a pale blue color. The room was accented with dark browns and wood. When first entering the bathroom, to the left was a two person vanity with a large mirror. The counter was neatly filled with makeup and beauty products, skin care products, hair products, jars of cotton pads and cotton buds as well. To the right of the vanity and the left of the shower, was the bathtub oikawa laid in. The water was tinted pink and had a few rose petals in it, filling the room with the scent of flowers. Oikawa seemed to be naked but hinata couldn't really tell. Next to him was a large window that overlooked the courtyard in front of their building. Hinata could see a bit of the cafe from this window that he could see from his own. 

To the right of the door was a large tank that was taller then hinata. It took up most of that wall and the inside was lined with bookshelves and a soft spongy floor. A ladder stood next to the shower and it seemed to be the only way to get into the tank. That was probably Oikawa's actual bed. Above the tank was a little waterfall that poured fresh water into the tank constantly. 

Hinata took in the whole room as he got undressed, stepping into the shower and turning the water on. The water was warm and refreshing, cascading over hinata's body and leaving him feeling relaxed. He didn't really care that oikawa was there. He and his family often showered together every day and he used the gym showers a lot back in highschool. He did get made fun of but that was only because they were humans and he had a tail. He didn't have to worry about that in a monster school. 

His shower went on quite quickly yet it was relaxing. Oikawa didn't pay him much attention, only read through his book and muttered to himself about a few lines every now and then. Once his shower was over and he was all clean and content, hinata got out and dried off, getting dressed in his pajamas and he gathered up all of his stuff minus the soap. "Goodnight Oikawa, I'll see you in the morning!" Hinata smiled brightly before he left, closing the door behind him and hearing a faint 'See ya' as he did. 

On his way to his room which was next door to Oikawa's, the door on the furthest end opened up and Bokuto stepped out of it, dressed in some regular clothes and wearing a Monster College varsity jacket. "Bye Hinata, I'll see you in the morning." Bokuto waved, heading to the front door and putting on his shoes. "Are you enrolled in the night classes?" Hinata asked though as soon as he did, he realized what a dumb question it was. 

"Course I am. I'm nocturnal." Bokuto chuckled in amusement before he straightened up and grabbed his bag. Hinata nodded, "Yeah, I shouldve guessed. Have fun!" Hinata smiled weakly, watching the other leave. Hinata returned to his room and dropped his clothes and towel into the hamper, sitting at his desk and picking up the hair dryer he brought along, plugging it in and beginning to dry his hair and ears. After, he started on his tail, holding the length of fluff in his lap and using his free hand to comb the fur back to make sure it all dried evenly. He was almost finished when he heard a knock at his door. 

Before he could even respond, the door opened and Kozume poked his head inside. "Hey, I heard your hair dryer out here and was wondering if I could use it when your done. Mine just conked out in the bathroom." Kozume spoke, half of his head was dry while the other half was still wet against his head. "Oh sure! I don't mind." Hinata spoke brightly. 

"Thanks. Mind if I wait in here?" Kozume asked. Hinata nodded and beckoned him in. Kozume followed, making himself comfortable on the edge of the bed. He wore a black t-shirt and some red gym shorts. His tail was out and also damp, hanging limply behind him. Around his neck was a towel which he took and began to try and dry his tail with, keeping himself busy as he waited. 

Once Hinata was done, he stood up and offered Kozume his seat. "Switch spots with me. The cord isn't long enough for you to sit in the bed." Hinata spoke, setting the hair dryer on the desk before he grabbed his brush and sat next to Kozume, beginning to brush his hair out. Kozume complied and moved over to the desk before he began to dry his tail, watching Hinata curiously. "Does brushing your tail make it softer or something?"

"It's mostly to get the knots and tangles out. But it does feel softer too afterwards. Mostly cause I'm getting out all the fur that dropped but got stuck." Hinata explained, looking up at Kenma curiously. "Have you never brushed your tail before?" 

"Mmnm. Not consistently. Like once a month to get rid of the shed." Kozume explained, finishing with his tail before he tried to start his hair,holding his hand awkwardly before he growled softly in annoyance. "can you help me? I don't have a mirror."

Hinata nodded and set his brush aside, standing up and walking over, taking the blow dryer and beginning to use it on Kozumes hair. It was remarkably soft. Maybe a bit wiry but it was better than what Hinata was expecting when he heard that Kozume bathed in the sink. "Do you have any siblings?" Kozume asked after a few minutes. 

Hinata, who was almost done with the section he was working on, cocked his head curiously. "Yeah, I have a little sister." He replied simply. "Figures. You're good at this. Plus you got ears like mine. I once asked Bokuto to dry my hair for me and he blasted hot air into my ear." Kozume yawned tiredly, licking his lips a bit as his eyes began to lid. 

Hinata smiled from the small compliment, beginning to work on another section. "That doesn't sound like fun." Hinata commented. "It wasn't. I kicked him in the crotch. Fucker was lucky he was a bird and not wearing his Charm or he would've lost his testicles."

Hinata laughed in amusement, finishing up Kozume's hair and turning the machine off and hearing soft purrs coming from the neko. Kozume looked up at him tiredly, a small pout on his face as the purring stopped. "Is it over?" He asked almost annoyed that Hinata didn't take his time with the task. "Yes, it's over. If you want though, I can brush your tail. Go and get your brush." He offered. Kozume nodded and he stood up, leaving the room briefly as hinata took the time to brush his hair, being careful with his ears as usual and setting both of his brushes and his hair dryer away into a drawer. 

Kozume returned with his brush and offered it to Hinata who took it and sat himself on the bed, patting the space in front of him. "Sit. What classes do you have tomorrow? I wonder if our schedules overlap at all."

Kozume sat down with his back to Hinata, allowing the other to begin brushing his tail. Hinata took care not to pull on the knots too hard, not wanting to get kicked like Bokuto did. They talked about their schedules and Hinata found out they shared a lunch period and their final period which was a home economics class. It was odd but even monsters needed to learn how to take care of a home. 

By the time Hinata finished brushing the Nekos tail, there was a small pile of fur on the floor from where hinata had to empty the brush. Kozume leaned back curiously and looked to hinata, offering a small friendly smile. "Thank you. I really enjoyed this. Maybe next time I can repay the favor?" Kozume spoke almost hopefully, his hair pulled away from his face as he stared at Hinata upside down. Why did hinata have to have such pretty and attractive dorm mates. It felt like one of those dumb dating simulator games. 

"O-Of course, Kozume! We can do this again tomorrow if you'd like?" Hinata offered, stumbling over his words a bit as his cheeks flushed pink. "Yes, I would like that a lot. And call me Kenma instead. Kozume is too formal." The neko spoke affectionately, sitting up before he stood, gathering up his pile of fur and taking the brush from Hinata. "Alright! In that case, you can call me Shoyo!" Hinata offered brightly, sending a big smile at the other who nodded. "I appreciate that. Goodnight Shoyo, I'll see you in the morning." Kenma spoke, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Hinata smiled softly in content, laying back on his bed and stretching before he turned his lights off and rolled onto his side, sprawled out on the bed tiredly. 

Tonight was the first night he would spend alone and away from home. He was excited before but now that he laid in that unfamiliar room with no one but himself, he was beginning to feel anxious. Hopefully, he would get used to the empty cold feeling. Hopefully. 

Word count: 3,599


End file.
